D El Desayuno de Akatsuki :D
by Itachi Sasuke Uchiha Akatsuki
Summary: CapítuloI AlborotoALas 10:00am KonanSeLevantaDeBuenHumorYDecidePrepararElDesayunoParaTodos,AlTerminarTomaUnaSarten,UnaCucharaDeMaderaYEmpiezaAHacer CampanaPorTodoElPasillo,DespertandoATodoElMundo.-¡DemoniosKonan!¡HoyEsNuestroJodidoDíaLibre!¡NoJodasTanTemprano!-SeEscuchóA HidanQuejarse-¡Oigan,YaEstáListoElDesayuno!-¡Wiiiii,TobiQuiereComer!-SalióCorriendoEnPijamas PKo-SD-KiI-KaH-T?


**Género:**

Humor - Romance - Parodia (Vah, no sé) - Drama muy poquito - "Yaoi y no Yaoi" xD.

**Parejas:**

-Yahiko & Konan.

-Sasori & Deidara.

-Kakuzu & Hidan.

-Kisame & Itachi.

-A Tobi aún no le encuentro pareja.

**Disclaimer****:**

Naruto, Akatsuki y todo lo demás, es propiedad de Kishi-sensei. Sólo la historia de este Fic es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones de esta historia****:**

-Cuando digo Pain, me refiero a Tendo Pain (Yahiko) no a Nagato. Hagamos de cuenta que es como si estuviera vivo de verdad, con Rinnegan y todo.

-Nadie es taaaan serio.

-Konan es bastante simpática y Yahiko Pain siendo el líder, no es taaaan malo y terrible.

-Sasori es de carne y hueso en algunas parte xD.

-Konan llama Pain a Yahiko por respeto.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

-**Alboroto****a****las****10****:****00****am****.**-

* * *

Era viernes por la mañana en la cueva de Akatsuki. Todos los hombres de dicha organización se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo, cada pareja en su correspondiente habitación, excepto una. Konan se había levantado temprano esta vez, se había ido silenciosamente de su habitación para no despertar a Pain. Estaba de muy buen humor y decidió preparar el desayuno para todos. A los chicos les encantaba cuando ella cocinaba, decían que su comida les recordaban a su mamá. Ella actuaba como si no le importara, pero muy secretamente se sentía orgullosa de sus hazañas en la cocina. Preparó una bandeja llena de Dangos y de bizcochitos con queso occidentales, había aprendido la receta hace poco y le dieron ganas de experimentar, aunque en realidad quería prepararles algo diferente a sus compañeros. Luego calentó té y café para todos, descafeinado para Tobi, no quería que quedara más hiperactivo de lo que ya era. Cuando vio la mesa ya reluciente, llena de cosas ricas y humeantes, tomó una sarten, una cuchara de madera y se fue por el pasillo haciendo campana.

Todos dormían despatarrados y apachurrados entre las mantas en sus respectivas camas, con sonrisas bobas en el rostro e hilos de baba corriendo desde la comisura se sus bocas hasta la almohada. Una perfecta mañana, hasta que..."¡Plam, plam, plam, plam...!" retumbaba en toda la cueva...

- ¡Pero qué mierda! - Exclamaron es sus habitaciones incorporándose bruscamente, con expresiones furiosas en el rostro.

- ¡Vamos, a levantarse! ¡Qué ya son las diez! - Gritaba Konan sonriente mientras seguía con su "Plam-plam".

- ¡Demonios Konan! ¡Hoy es nuestro jodido día libre! ¡No jodas tan temprano! - Se escuchó a Hidan quejarse.

- ¡Oigan, ya está listo el desayuno! - Seguía anunciando la peli-azul.

- ¡Wiiiii, Tobi quiere comer! - Salió corriendo en pijamas.

- ¡Itachi, Kisame, hay Dangos recién hechos! - Kisame e Itachi salieron en calzones de su habitación.

- Buenos días - Saludó monótonamente Itachi tratando de ocultar su ansiedad pero los ojitos le brillaban cual enamorado, los Dangos de Konan siempre le recordaban a los de su mamá.

- Buenos días chicos - Sonrió y siguió de largo - ¡Hidan, Kakuzu, su café favorito ya está servido!

- Espero que no hayas gastado mucho dinero en el desayuno - Dice Kakuzu ya vestido por el pasillo.

- Descuida, sólo saqué parte de mis ahorros - Sonríe y sigue caminando - ¡Sasori, Deidara, tengo su té de jazmín y miel de maple! - Entonaba la Kunoichi.

- ¡Oh, bendito seas té de Konan, Un! - Se escuchó decir a Deidara quien salio a los saltos de su habitación con todo el cabello revuelto y el pantalón a medio poner.

- No hagas tanto escándalo mocoso - Protestó Sasori que venía detrás de él con el mismo pantalón gastado de siempre - Buenos días Konan - Saludó cordialmente.

- Buenos días Sasori - Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para llamarles la atención a los chicos que todavía seguían en el pasillo - Oigan chicos, voy a llamar a Pain, levanten a Hidan por mi ¿si? ¡Así desayunaremos todos juntos! - Dijo de buena gana, y siguió su camino hacia la habitación suya y de Pain.

- ¡Si, Konan! - Dijeron todos al unísono, luego se quedaron observando los unos a los otros hasta que vieron a Deidara tirar la puerta abajo y exclamar...

- ¡Oye, tu! ¡Flojo de mie***! ¡Levántate que no estoy como para esperar por ti! ¡Yo también tenía el día libre y ya estoy levantado! - Se quejó el rubio entrando con sus compañeros detrás de él.

- ¡Rubia, ya déjame dormir en paz! - Gruñó desde la cama, dándose la vuelta moviendo el trasero a modo de insulto, tenía demasiada pereza como para ponerse a insultarlo verbalmente.

- ¡Oigan chicos, chicos! ¡La mesa está genial y huele rico! ¡Konan se esmeró mucho! ¡Tobi quiere comerse todo! - Comentaba alegremente Tobi que había venido corriendo desde la cocina. Luego de eso todos miraron a Hidan de una forma mortífera.

- Oh, oh - Dijo el de ojos lilas antes de que todos se abalanzaran sobre él.

* * *

Konan caminó por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, la de Pain y suya. Al entrar estaba todo muy silencioso, al parecer seguía durmiendo. Le extrañaba que no se hubiera despertado con todo el alboroto del corredor. Corrió la cortina de la ventana para que entrara levemente un poco de luz, esta dio con el rostro del de cabellos naranja. Se veía tan angelical así dormido, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración, sus abdominales bien marcados, esa cintura taaaan... de ojos miel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al haberse imaginado algo pervertido en un segundo. Recordó que los demás los estarían esperando y se decidió a llamarlo...

- Oye, Pain... - Lo llamaba bajito, zarandeándolo suavemente del brazo - Pain, despierta...

- Mmm, Konan... - Suspiró de una forma muy sexy, la tomó del brazo y la recostó sobre él, como si de un oso de peluche se tratara - Bésame, preciosa... - Dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo pegándola más a él, si es que eso se podía.

La pobre estaba totalmente roja, no sabía ni donde meterse. Miró al peli-naranja, al parecer estaba... soñando. Si, aún seguía dormido. Eso le parecía más bochornoso aún. ¿Que pasaría si Yahiko llegara a despertarse ahora y la viera a ella encima? ¿Qué le diría? "_¡Hola Pain!, ¿cómo estas? pasaba por aquí y te vi muy cómodo y esponjoso, así que decidí echarme una siesta encima de ti_" Si, como no, luego de eso no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo. Es verdad que dormían en la misma cama juntos y todo, pero era porque el avaro de Kakuzu no quiso comprar una para cada uno. Además, Yahiko siempre la respetó. Si ella se dormía en la cabecera el tomaba su almohada y se iba a dormir a los pies de la cama, nunca intentó pasarse de listo ni nada. El seguía actuando como siempre.

Recordó aquella vez en invierno cuando eran niños y Yahiko se pasó a su cama y la abrazó porque tenía frío, luego de que se le pasara el escalofrío que le causaron aquellas manos congeladas, lo llamó pervertido y le dijo que se volviera a su cama. Luego de verlo temblar un rato y escucharlo sorbiéndose la nariz, accedió a que podía dormir en su cama pero con una condición, que durmiera a los pies. Todo los inviernos desde ese entonces dormían así, aveces Yahiko le tocaba los pies con las manos congeladas solo para verla saltar y reírse un rato antes de dormir, era un ambiente muy ameno, pero al pasar los años, Yahiko dejó de hacerlo y a veces extrañaba esas pequeñas acciones que tanto la hacían feliz. Ahora conversaban y todo, pero no iba mucho más aya de la organización. Extrañaba mucho jugar y reírse con él...

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios ante los recuerdos, pero algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sintió una mano muy indecorosa recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, la cual no contenta con posarse ahí también lo presionó... una vena le saltó en la frente, dormido o no lo estaba haciendo igual el muy hijo de su mamá, además el pervertido ahora mismo estaba soñando con ella, que era casi lo mismo. Quitó los brazos de Yahiko a un lado y se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Cuando ya estuvo en pie, tomó la sarten y la cuchara de madera que había dejado en la mesa de luz y observó al del Rinnegan, el cual babeaba de lado y tenía una sonrisa de idiota mientras sus manos se movían como apretando algo invisible. Otra vena se le saltó en la frente, y como quien sonríe psicópatamente cuando está a un paso de vengarse, Konan acerco la sarten al oído de Pain y le dio un gran golpe con la cuchara que retumbó en toda la cueva. Este se incorporó asustado no sabiendo ni donde estaba.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - Pregunto exaltado mirando en todas direcciones hasta que topó con su compañera - Oh, Konan, buenos días - Dijo muy cordial.

- Buenos días Pain, espero no haber interrumpido ningún sueño - Dijo remarcando cada palabra un poco mosqueada, "_Si, claro... ahora es un señor correcto_" susurraba para sus adentros.

- ¿Sueño? - Preguntó y un leve rubor apareció en su rostro - Mmm... no hablé dormido, ¿o si?

- No, como crees... Claro que no - Le respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa - Anda, levántate... el desayuno está listo.

- ¿Enserio? ¡qué bien! - Dijo con una leve sonrisa de lado, luego miró el suelo y dijo... - Odio el pan quemado que hacen Deidara y Sasori cuando tu no estás, es algo asqueroso, eeww - Konan no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de su amigo diciendo lo asquerosa que era la otra comida.

- Jajaj, eres terrible, si el pobre de Deidara se enterara... bueno, ya vamos que sino se enfriará - Era imposible que se enojara con el, simplemente, imposible - Es más, esta vez hice algo especial que quiero que pruebes... - Pain se sonrojó levemente.

- Está bien, vamos entonces... - Con un brazo tiró las mantas para el otro lado y que sorpresa...

- ¡Ay! - Soltó un grito y se volteó - ¡Que haces desnudo Yahiko! - Dijo de espaldas con el rostro totalmente colorado.

- Oh, lo siento... - Se disculpó - Aveces me incomoda la ropa, no es nada - Dijo de lo más natural.

- Oh si, no es nada - Refunfuñaba Konan.

- Oye Konan, te importaría traerme un poco de ropa del armario - Pidió - O si no, tendré que pasearme desnudo frente a ti - Seguía con su naturalidad.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Yo te la alcanzo - Se puso a buscar en el armario, no tenía idea en que cajón Yahiko guardaba sus calzones, pero tampoco pensaba preguntar.

- Mis calzones están en ese de ahí y mis pantalones en el de arriba - Habló sin pudor, como si la peli-azul estuviera buscando un par de medias.

Konan buscó en el cajón que este le dijo, en efecto, estaba todo ahí, tomo un bóxer negro y uno pantalones grises casi blancos. Se tapó los ojos, dio la la vuelta y los arrojó hacia donde más o menos sabía que estaba la cama, para luego voltearse de nuevo.

- Ahí tienes, vístete rápido, los chicos nos esperan, deben estar hambrientos - Comentó cambiando el tema "calzones".

- Esta bien - Se escuchó el ruido de ropa deslizándose por la piel rápidamente - Ya puedes girarte.

- Bien - Dijo mientras se giraba, pero luego quedó atónita. Ahora que lo recordaba, esos pantalones se los había regalado ella hace un año. Este nunca los usó porque dijo que no quería estropearlos en batalla. Pero que bien le quedaban, ademas de que eran claros, le ajustaba el trasero, por eso se los había regalado, era una pervertida de primera. Encima el peli-naranja estaba sin camiseta... veía a todo un "Sex Symbol".

- Vamos... Konan - Le curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa - Se enfriará.

- Oh, si... claro - Respondió saliendo de su embelesamiento y lo siguió hasta la puerta, donde salieron al pasillo y se perdieron por el mismo...

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**¿Continuará?**

**Comenten, si les gustó o no con un simple "ME GUSTA" o "NO ME GUSTA".**

**¡Please!**

**Atte: IsUa-sAn.**


End file.
